


La leche derramada

by Bec_de_Lievre



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Hay tragedias personales que a veces son compartidas.





	La leche derramada

Para Jim no pasaba desapercibida la química que Bones y Carol se traían encima, y eso, a pesar de los años que tenía sin pensar en ella, consiguió darle un pequeño golpe en su orgullo en la que él creía que era su hora más baja y que sentía que debía ponerse a hacer balance sobre lo que había sido su vida los últimos quince años.

No es que los dos doctores fueran por allí, descaradamente, gritándose sus intenciones por los pasillos de la estación, cada posición en la que se follarían el uno al otro sin piedad alguna: Carol, que en juventud hubiese sido más extrovertida, ahora se reservaba más y se lo tomaba todo con calma; y Bones… bueno, ése nunca había sido el estilo del sureño, las extravagancias con las mujeres no le iban en lo absoluto y en la medida de lo posible solía jugarse prudentemente sus cartas con ellas.

Era sencillamente, por ponerlo de alguna forma, la manera en que se sonreían y se hablaban; las miradas, anhelantes, que se daban cuando charlaban de cualquier cosa y se olvidaban de los otros científicos y oficiales a su alrededor quienes también querían formar parte de su plática. Como al señor Spock, o él mismo.

Y si no estaban acostándose ya…, Jim no podía imaginarse por qué era. Pero al menos, y eso era un alivio —pues le ayudaba a sentirse menos como aquel pobre imbécil que vive lamentándose la leche derramada—, no era el único incómodo con la situación. El señor Spock también empezó a acusar una cierta incomodidad con las escenitas del par; y si, Jim pensó, el señor Spock tenía una reacción tal a ellos, sólo debía ser porque, en efecto, sus interacciones tenían que ser objetivamente desagradables en algún nivel.

Jim no lo festejó ni un poco cuando, por fin, luego de un rondín recreativo por la estación, Spock y él tuvieron que hallárselos dándose un apretón de labios a unos pasos de los ascensores —ni siquiera los habían notado al otro lado de la sala—, que no tardó en volverse un beso apasionado que prometía mucho para después y en un lugar en condiciones.

Era cuestión de tiempo que ese momento, supuso Jim, con las orejas ardiendo, llegara. No obstante, el de Riverside sintió la necesidad de disculparse a sí mismo frente a alguien que no fuera él por sus errores del pasado con Carol, de sentir un poco de lástima de sí por haberla dejado ir dos veces —una, veinte años atrás; otra, aquel día—; que se volvió a Spock para decirle:

—Alguien siempre vendrá a tomar lo que tú no hayas querido.

Spock le pagó con una de sus miradas oscuras que Jim por necedad tildó, fiel a su costumbre, de «indescifrable» sin llegar a dar cuenta del profundo y amargo eco que sus palabras hicieron en el alma del vulcaniano.


End file.
